This invention relates to a means for securing a tree to ground stakes and more particularly to an improved apparatus for securing a tree to ground stakes.
Young or transplanted trees normally require some form of supporting system. A common method of supporting such a tree is to take a plurality of short lengths of garden hose or the like and extend a supporting wire through the hose with the hoses then being wrapped around portion of the tree. Such a method of supporting the tree requires at least three lengths of hose which has become extremely expensive. A further disadvantage with the use of the lengths of garden hose is that the wire positioned therein tends to create undue pressure on the tree which can seriously stunt the growth of the tree.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved means for supporting a tree.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a means for securing a tree to ground stakes wherein a pair of connector members are slidably mounted on an elongated flexible member so that the connector members may be selectively positioned so as to avoid branches or the like.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a means for securing a tree to ground stakes which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a means for securing a tree to ground stakes which is refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.